1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warp knitted cut pile fabric having opening pattern and superior elasticity, and more particularly speaking, to a warp knitted cut pile fabric which is endowed air permeability and decorative effect by forming openings on the warp knitted fabric.
2. Prior Art
Among knitted goods, warp knitted fabric is popular for outer garments of superior quality since it can be knitted various stitches and is easier to vary patterns than weft knitted fabric.
However, the elasticity of warp knitted fabrics is basically poor than weft knitted fabric owing to its structure. Furthermore, the elasticity of fabrics is required more and more since the recent fashion tendency is changing to the old style setting off the beauty of curved lines. Accordingly, much studies for endowing elastic property to the warp knitted fabrics are being tried. In addition, major nations advanced in fabrics such as Italy, France, Japan, Korea and the like are spending a great efforts to produce new warp knitted fabrics which can impress peculiar feeling by giving variety to the surface of fabrics in order to develop high value-added fabrics.
However, in case of the elastic warp knitted fabrics, it is difficult that the elastic yarn is knitted with other component yarn in viewpoint of the knitting structure. Moreover, in case of warp knitted cut pile fabrics, it is not easy to give variety to the surface of fabrics by changing patterns of cut piles since the cut piles are frequently come off from the grey fabric knitted and thus knitting of warp knitted cut pile fabrics is very complicated.